El sacrificio de Celestia
by cairon-g400
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si la princesa del sol decidiera elegir entre salvarse a si o salvar a luna pero se vera obligada por un amor que va mas alla de su control a arriesgar su propia vida para volver a su hermana a la normalidad adaptacion de la leyenda del primer capitulo de My little pony la magia de la amistad con un final un tanto inesperado
1. El sentimiento escondido

El sacrificio de Celestia

El sol se levantaba en Canterlot movido por el poder de la princesa Celestia regidora de Equestria y junto a ella, su hermana Luna quien se encargaba de levantar la luna para dar paso a la noche pero algo había cambiado en los últimos meses, ella se volvió más reservada, solo se encerraba en su habitación o se quedaba sentada solitaria sobre el suave paste verde del jardín, se volvió más indiferente aun con su hermana mayor

-Luna, hermana… ¿te sucede algo?- dijo Celestia dejando un momento su desayuno y acercándose a Luna

-no me pasa nada hermana, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto un poco extrañada Luna pero mostrando también un poco de desanimo

-no te ves muy animada… ya no sales de tu habitación… y bueno ya ni siquiera sales a saludar a tus súbditos, me han preguntado por ti sabes- dijo la alicornia blanca con una mirada de gran preocupación

-"si claro… como si ellos me quisieran tanto… solo soy la segunda… siempre a la sombra de mi hermana…"- pensaba la alicornia negra mirando fijamente hacia el suelo sin prestar atención a su hermana

-¿Luna?- le pregunto Celestia sacándola de sus pensamientos

-ah… estoy bien hermana… y sobre eso, simplemente no eh tenido ganas de salir… además ellos te prefieren a ti- dijo esto último casi en un susurro desviando la mirada para evitar la de su hermana

-hermana… ¿Qué sucede?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad- se acerco a Luna y froto su mejilla contra la de ella

-si… lose pero enserio no me sucede nada- corresponde el cariño de su hermana mientras intenta sonreírle cálidamente pero apenas logrando una pequeña sonrisa

-está bien pero intenta salir más de acuerdo- le devuelve una gran sonrisa y deposita un beso en su frente

-lo prometo hermana- le dijo Luna un poco mas animada –"como podría ser mi hermana una egoísta… se que me quiere mucho y que le importo pero… no lose…"- pensaba la alicornia negra mientras sentía algo que no podía describir, amaba a su hermana pero se sentía sola al ver como todos los ponys jugaban en el día pero dormían de noche, deseaba que también disfrutaran el hermoso paisaje nocturno que les brindaba pero por más que lo deseara no podía hacer nada

-mírala… ella solo quiere toda la gloria para ella- decía una voz dentro de la mente de Luna

-"no es cierto… ella me ama… jamás me haría a un lado…" respondió mentalmente

-como lo sabes… ¿acaso conoces sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos?, no verdad

-"!ya deja de confundirme!"- le grito a esa voz pero con un leve tono de inseguridad en su voz

-si confías en ella solo te traicionara y te quedaras completamente sola… vamos solo mátala… y quédate con su reino…-

-"jamás le haría eso… la amo… más que mi propia vida… yo… jamás la lastimaría… jamás"- dijo con un atisbo de anhelo en su corazón, recordando todos esos felices y cálidos momentos que compartieron juntas desde su infancia solo ellas dos

-Luna, ¿Qué sucede?, casi no has tocado tu comida- le pregunto su hermana mirándola un poco preocupada

-no pasa nada hermana solo… no tengo mucho apetito, mejor me iré a mi cuarto a descansar un poco…- dijo Luna retirándose de la mesa después de hacer una breve reverencia

La princesa Celestia se quedo en el comedor en silencio aun preocupada por su hermana menor mientras con su magia abre lentamente el centro de su collar de oro dividiendo en dos partes el rubí que lo adornaba justo en el centro una pequeña pintura donde estaban ambas en la habitación de Celestia, viéndose a Luna durmiendo plácidamente mientras Celestia mantenía una de sus patas delanteras sobre Luna con una sonrisa calida en su rostro viendo como en el rostro de su hermanita también se formaba una tierna sonrisa y sin poder evitarlo sintió como una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos al recordar ese hermoso momento

-ese día… desee que nunca te alejaras de mi lado, te amo hermanita, te daré todo mi amor y mi cariño, porque eres lo mas importante en mi vida… eres mi tesoro- susurro para sí misma sintiendo una mezcla de inmensa alegría con un toque de melancolía leve

Celestia cerro nuevamente su collar con una sonrisa en su rostro pero una leve mirada de tristeza en su rostro y terminando su desayuno se dirige hacia la sala del trono para cumplir sus deberes reales mientras en la habitación de la princesa de la noche, ella miraba fijamente una pequeña pintura de su hermana Celestia

-oh hermana… si supieras lo que… siento…- decía en voz baja para si misma

-¿en verdad crees que ella te ama igual?...- le dijo la voz dentro de su cabeza

-yo se que no… pero… quizás algún día…- dejo inconclusa la frase al pensar que jamás podría suceder

-ni aunque pasaran mil años… y si se enterara ¿sabes lo que te haría?- dijo intentando confundir y entristecer mas a Luna

-n… no lose pero ella no me haría nada a mi porque…- dejo inconclusa nuevamente la frase sin saber que pensar, nadie jamás había quebrantado la ley pero su amor, ese amor que sentía la atemorizaba mucho, no sentía que fuera correcto ni puro, parecía una aberración de la naturaleza, pero aun así no podía evitarlo

-te exiliaría… y jamás volverías a verla, el dolor y la pena te consumirían hasta dejarte vacía- dijo la voz que ahora parecía que creara eco en su mente

-no… eso no puede ser… ella jamás me haría algo así… ¡ya déjame en paz!- dijo Luna con voz temblorosa imaginando aquella horrible escena para luego cerrar sus ojos fuertemente y gritar como si así silenciara todas las dudas de su mente

-pero yo conozco una forma para que estén juntas para siempre… ¿quieres saber cuál es?- dijo la voz haciendo que Luna volviera a dudar

-n… no… no se… c… ¿cuál es?...- dijo confundida pero cegada por su anhelo cayó en la trampa de esa oscuridad que la tentaba

-únete a mi… y derrotemos a Celestia… al cubrir el sol ella se debilitara y al derrotarla cambiaremos las leyes así… serás libre para estar a su lado toda la eternidad aun en contra de su voluntad- le decía la voz en un susurro infiltrando el corazón de Luna con imágenes falsas, tentándola, con promesas falsas de felicidad

-yo… yo… no… digo… e… esta… b…- Luna fue interrumpida por unos golpeteos insistentes en la puerta que la devolvieron a la realidad

-Luna… hermana ¿estás bien?... abre por favor- Dijo Celestia

-ya voy…- dijo Luna acercándose para luego abrir la puerta

-¿sucede algo hermana?... no me respondías y creí que te había sucedido algo malo…- dijo Celestia con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro

-no… yo solo… estaba pensando y no me di cuenta… perdona hermana- dijo mirando al suelo apenada por causarle molestias a su hermana

-no te preocupes hermanita- se acerco a ella besando su frente mientras en sus ojos un inusual brillo fulguraba en sus ojos

- pero yo no…- sintió el abrazo cálido de su hermana sin poder terminar la oración solo atino a corresponder a su abrazo

-tú no me causas molestias…- susurro Celestia al oído de su hermana menor –al contrario… sin ti no sabría que hacer… me perdería en la oscuridad y la tristeza- dijo Celestia susurrando al oído de Luna en un tono un tanto triste

-no… no entiendo hermana ¿Qué quieres decir?...- dijo Luna llena de confusión

-todo eso significa que… te quiero hermanita… y bueno si no te das prisa no aparecerá la luna en el cielo…- dijo Celestia intentando no sonrojarse mientras miraba con ternura a su hermana

-está bien… de… debo irme hermana, tu descansa ya has hecho mucho por hoy- le devuelve la tierna mirada y le sonríe con calidez mientras levantaba una de sus patas delanteras respondiendo Celestia de la misma manera en señal de unión fraternal

Luna se retiro de su cuarto después de mirar una vez más a su hermana y disponiéndose a asumir sus responsabilidades reales como princesa de la noche y saliendo del castillo se dispuso a tomar vuelo a través del firmamento mientras su oscuro cuerno brillaba intensamente haciendo salir al gran astro resplandeciente que era la luna y salpicando el umbral de oscuridad de la noche con centellantes estrellas para después terminar posándose sobre una gran nube que parecía una especie de trono y mirando pensativa al cielo

-Celestia se veía tan…. Feliz… casi podría asegurar que…- fue interrumpida por aquella voz de nuevo

-¿que ella sentía algo por ti?... no te hagas ilusiones ella solo demostraba su afecto fraternal- le dijo en tono burlón a Luna

-yo… no se… ella…. Ese abrazo fue tan… cálido…- dijo Luna sin poder evitar derramar un par de lagrimas

-si… si… pero aunque te gusto tanto ese abrazo…. No puedes estar a su lado… no sin quebrantar la ley y… ella nunca las modificaría… pero tú y yo podríamos cambiar eso… seria toda tuya y nada ni nadie podría decir nada, solo piénsalo…- dijo la voz volviendo a tentar a Luna confundiendo su mente y su corazón

-yo… yo…- dijo Luna indecisa

-aun recuerdas cuando empezaste a amarla verdad…- dijo la voz haciendo reaccionar a Luna y recordando aquel maravilloso momento hace apenas un par de años

Flashback

Estaba volando en el cielo nocturno sin rumbo fijo aunque no muy alejada del castillo pero sin darse cuenta una gran cantidad de nubes negras cubría con lentitud el cielo, solo la luna podía hacerse notar con su brillante luz y de un momento a otro unas cuantas gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y una de ellas cayó en su frente haciéndola reaccionar

-pero que…- dijo sorprendida al ver que estaba completamente nublado

-creo que debo volver al castillo de inmediato…-se dijo a sí misma y emprendió el regreso hacia el castillo pero la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza y sus alas empezaron a empaparse mientras perdía altitud pero comenzó a bajar rápidamente hacia el suelo pero a pocos metros un relámpago atrapo su atención y un potente trueno se escucho por todo el cielo asustándola a tal grado que quedo en posición fetal y totalmente paralizada y empezando a caer rápidamente pero a pocos centímetros del suelo siente que su caída fue detenida por algo suave mientras escuchaba un pequeño quejido

-auch…- se escucho una voz que provenía de debajo de Luna

-¿eh?... ¿Qué… paso?- dijo sorprendida al notar en que había caído

-casi chocas… contra el suelo hermanita- dijo Celestia con algo de dificultad

-per… perdóname hermana y… gracias- se sonroja un poco mientras se levanta a ayudar a su hermana

-g… gracias Luna ahora regresemos a casa- le dijo con una calida sonrisa pero denotando que sentía dolor por lo ocurrido

-por… ¿Por qué lo hiciste hermana?- pregunto con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación

Porque… eres mi hermanita y solo nos tenemos la una a la otra además…- dejo inconclusa la frase mientras escondía su rostro que denotaba un intenso color rojo

-además ¿Qué?- pregunto confundida Luna

-además eres mi tesoro… al igual que el oro y las joyas son lo que protege un dragón porque es lo que más valora… yo te protejo a ti porque eres lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida… te amo luna- le dijo mirándola con un brillo que jamás había visto Luna en los ojos de su hermana mientras le sonreía tan cálidamente que la alicornia negra olvido que estaba lloviendo para luego sentir el suave rose de la mejilla de Celestia contra la suya

-Yo… yo también te amo hermana…- sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban cálidas mientras sentía latir su corazón tan rápido y fuerte que creyó que se le saldría del pecho

Luna le sirvió de apoyo a su hermana hasta llegar a su habitación mientras el ala de Celestia cubría de la lluvia a su pequeña hermana

Fin del flashback

-Si… lo recuerdo…- dijo Luna agachando la cabeza y sintiendo su corazón latir fuertemente

-entonces… ¿aceptas? Te prometo que no le hare nada a Celestia ella será solo tuya- le decía aquella voz de una manera seductora perturbando su mente hasta dejarla totalmente a su merced

-si… acepto… solo quiero estar a su lado por toda mi inmortal vida…- decía lentamente mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos pero se podía notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-Bien ya casi es hora de bajar la luna esperemos aquí a tu hermana…- le decía la voz en su interior mientras un aura negra muy maligna la cubría completamente

-si…- dijo antes de ceder su conciencia totalmente a aquella terrible oscuridad

Hola amigos lectores como les va? Aquí les traigo esta historia es corto porque francamente me acabo de hacer fan de este interesante cartoon y bueno esta historia tendrá solo un segundo capítulo este es solo el día antes de que Luna decidiera convertirse en Nightmare Moon espero les guste y me dejen reviews buenos y malos de todos modos me falta profundizar más en cuanto a personajes y otros detalles y bueno gracias por leer mi historia


	2. La pureza del amor

Capitulo 2

Estaba por amanecer en Canterlot mientras una paciente Luna esperaba sentada en una nube, sin la más mínima intención de bajar la luna del cielo y dar pasó al sol mientras era controlada por un poder más fuerte que su conciencia ahora acribillada por todos aquellos recuerdos y anhelos pero viendo únicamente a un solo ser… su hermana, por la que daría su vida más jamás podría decírselo o al menos eso creía ella pero cegada por las falsas promesas de aquella oscuridad que ahora poseía su cuerpo

-hermana… ahí estas ¿Por qué estás aquí?- le pregunto extrañada Celestia al acercarse a ella –estaba preocupada por ti…

-si… claro lo único que quieres es quedarte tú con toda la gloria y la confianza de los súbditos- le respondió Luna con un tono sarcástico y altanero

-pero… ¿de qué hablas Luna? Yo… a mi no… me importa el trono, el titulo e incluso nuestros súbditos solo me preocupo por ellos pero no significan nada para mi… la única que me importa eres tu hermanita…- le dijo con una notable mirada de aflicción, le dolía que ella le dijera cosas tan crueles

-mentiras, mentiras y mas mentiras… nunca te eh importado… y siempre eh estado a tu sombra…- le decía mientras una aura cargada de maldad era visible alrededor de su cuerpo –pues… ¡ya no más! ¡Ahora seré yo quien lo tenga todo… y tu SERAS MI SOMBRA!- dijo todo esto con su característica voz estridente de Canterlot pero con un toque maligno que se podía percibir en su voz

-pero… por… ¿por qué dices eso hermana?- luna la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y tristeza mientras lentamente intentaba colocarse a su lado

-no te acerques… o sino tu pequeña hermana morirá…- le decía mientras su voz cambiaba de tonalidad a una más aguda y con un tono terriblemente maligno

-tu… tú no eres Luna… ¿Quién eres? y…. ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana?- le pregunto con un tono muy desafiante

-que lastima… ella sentía lo mismo por ti… te amaba tanto que cayó en mi juego… hasta volverla mi esclava- el cuerpo de Luna empezó a brillar y se transformo en una yegua totalmente negra con el mismo cabello de Luna pero con ojos totalmente llenos de maldad con ojos felinos de color verde y con la cutie mark de luna pero con un casco de color oscuro cubriendo toda su cabeza

-¿Qué?... ella también…- susurro lentamente sin poder creer lo que le decía aquel monstruo -¡mientes!... ella no me amaba de la manera en que yo la amo… nunca podría ser… las leyes no lo…- fue interrumpida por esa malvada criatura

-¿permitirían?... y tú crees que eso la detendría de anhelar un futuro juntas… de poder revelártelo y en vez de que la comprendieras e intentaran vivir una vida juntas harías lo que dice la ley y la desterraras sin poder siquiera mirarla a los ojos… solo por lo que dice la estúpida ley…- le dijo las mismas palabras que anteriormente le había dicho Luna pero en un tono de completo odio

-no… yo… jamás le haría eso a Luna yo…- se quedo dudando dividida entre su deber y sus sentimientos mientras empezaba a dejar de prestarle atención a esa yegua

-y por cierto mi nombre es… Nightmare moon… ¡la oscuridad que nació del corazón de la princesa Luna y ahora te derrotare para gobernar toda Equestria a mi antojo!- volvió a decir con una voz muy estridente

-n… no lo permitiré… ¡jamás!- se preparo para la batalla despejando su mente y colocándose en posición de combate

La alicornia blanca tomo vuelo hacia su enemigo pero esta simplemente se volvió humo esquivando con facilidad el ataque pero de inmediato Celestia usa su magia y crea una burbuja de luz tan resplandeciente como el sol debilitando a Nightmare moon para luego dar otra embestida no solo con su cuerpo sino también con un poderoso escudo mágico que impacto contra ella para luego perderla de vista

-¡no huyas cobarde que aun no acabo contigo!...- dijo buscándola por todos lados

Celestia continuo buscando aquel extraño humo negro pero lo que vio a lo lejos fue un gran resplandor oscuro mientras se oía un grito desgarrador que la paralizo por un momento

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- se escucho muy cerca de Celestia mientras ella intentaba localizar el origen del grito y se dirigió hacia el

-se que lo escuche por…- se dijo así misma para luego guardar silencio mientras una sombra oscura salía de detrás de una nube y se acercaba a ella

-¿Quién eres?... le dijo tranquilamente ya que no podía ver su rostro debido a una leve bruma nubosa

-¿hermana?... ¿eres tú?- le dijo la figura con tono tímido

-¿Luna?... ¿estás bien hermana?- se acerco rápidamente y abrazo a su hermana con inmenso cariño

-si… pude librarme de esa maldad por mí misma, me subestimo y salió perdiendo…- dijo Luna expresando un gesto de inocencia junto con una mirada alegre que acompañaba a su sonrisa

-si tú dices que así sucedió te creo hermanita, confió en ti- le dijo Celestia sin percatarse del tenue brillo del cuerno de Luna

-gracias hermana…- se repago mas a Celestia dejando su cuello bajo la cabeza de Celestia

-tenemos mucho de qué hablar hermanita… ya no volverás a sentirte sola de nuevo… si es necesario te aceptare en mi corazón aun en contra de las leyes…- dijo Celestia derramando una pequeña lagrima

Estas palabras se filtraron en los oídos del cuerpo de Luna y llegaron hasta su conciencia haciéndola reaccionar y percibiendo la realidad, estaban a punto de matar a su hermana, su amada hermana Celestia por la cual sacrificaría su propia vida solo para salvar la suya

-c… cuidado hermana… es… una trampa- dijo Luna (la verdadera) con voz débil mientras intentaba controlar su cuerpo con mucha dificultad pero al parecer sin mucho éxito ya que Celestia no reaccionaba y solo seguía abrazándola

-¿Qué haces?... ¿acaso no quieres tenerla a tu lado?- le dijo Nightmare moon con una expresión de disgusto y enojo

-sí pero… prometiste no herirla… y estabas a punto de hacerle algo malo…- le dijo con una expresión muy seria (ambas dentro de la mente de Luna)

-no la iba a lastimar… solo… la iba a dormir con un hechizo- intento excusarse pero Luna no creyó mucho de lo que decía

-no la toques… o veras…- la miro desafiante

-¿Qué me harás eh?... tú no eres ¡nadie! Solo otra pobre tonta que se dejo cegar por la envidia…- de la nada cuatro cadenas aparecieron reptando como serpientes y la encadenaron antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta

-¡libérame!- demando la princesa de la noche sin lograr nada

-ya no tienes poder… y hare contigo y con tu hermana lo que yo desee, pronto ella se debilitara y yo me fortaleceré así que mejor vete despidiendo…- le ofreció Nightmare moon dándole completo control solo sobre su cabeza

-hermana… lo… lo siento no quise que esto sucediera… ella… tiene todo mi poder y planea apoderarse del reino… así que… te lo suplico hermana… mátame… y así… ella morirá conmigo…- dijo Luna con sus mejillas completamente empapadas en lagrimas mientras le daba un tierno beso de despedida a su hermana

-no… no puedo hacerlo… moriría yo antes de lastimarte…- mirando a su hermanita con ojos llorosos para después acariciar su mejilla con la de ella

-al menos… pude amarte antes de morir… me siento feliz por eso y suceda lo que suceda juro que siempre estaré a tu lado…- le dijo con una sonrisa a su hermana antes de desmayarse

-Luna…- susurro débilmente mientras veía como volvía en sí pero con un aura maligna y retrocediendo un par de metros volvió a tomar posición de combate viendo como volvía a transformarse

-Tú nunca podrás detenernos…- dijo mientras se convertía en esa niebla oscura y creaba un tornado para desaparecer luego en un destello dejando totalmente confundida a Celestia

-no… ¡se fue!- dijo preocupada la alicornia del sol mientras miraba por todos lados

Celestia volvió a Canterlot rápidamente a pedir ayuda a sus guardias para después salir con un batallón completo de pegasos detrás de ella y separándose por toda Equestria buscando a Nightmare moon pero sin mucho éxito, entonces se le ocurre una idea a la princesa del sol, a Luna siempre le gusto la naturaleza y por eso se mando construir un palacio de verano en medio de un hermoso y majestuoso bosque donde siempre se quedaba hasta tarde paseando por todo el lugar así que quizás pudo haber ido ahí

-debemos ir al bosque Everfree… puede que esté allí- dijo Celestia volando rumbo al castillo acompañada de su guardia personal

Celestia llego rápidamente solo para percatarse que había un extraño brillo violeta salir desde el salón del trono del castillo, les dijo a sus guardias que esperaran mientras entraba volando por la ventana viendo que la yegua oscura intentaba corromper los elementos de la armonía pero no parecía tener mucho éxito

-jamás podrás corromperlos… así que ya ríndete…- le dijo en tono serio mientras se acercaba con precaución

-no te metas en lo que no te importa… será mejor que termine contigo de una vez…- dijo Nightmare moon con mirada iracunda mientras su cuerno empezaba a brillar

-inténtalo pero igual moriré… así que… yo moriré junto a quien amo con todo mi corazón…- le dijo acercándose con determinación mientras veía crecer el miedo en los ojos de Nightmare moon

-¡aléjate!...- le dijo disparando un poderoso rayo de magia purpura el cual Celestia intento detener respondiendo con su propio contra ataque pero sintiéndose cada vez más débil al no tener al sol dándole fuerzas termina por ceder y recibe el rayo directamente que le hace un corte profundo en la mejilla

-auch…. Dijo con una clara expresión de dolor pero sin retroceder ni un solo paso

-dije que te alejes… o veras…- dijo preparando de nuevo su cuerno para disparar mas ráfagas mágicas

-adelante…- dijo desafiante mientras seguía acercándose aun mas a la yegua oscura

-tú lo pediste…- dijo empezando a disparar varias ráfagas pero apenas si podían acertar en su blanco provocándole solo cortes superficiales

Celestia camino con dificultad por sus heridas hasta quedar frente a frente con la yegua oscura deteniendo sus rayos chocando su cuerno con el de Nightmare moon mientras un brillo blanco empezaba a surgir cubriendo lentamente todo su cuerpo pero no parecía ser una magia normal porque provenía directamente de su corazón y era calida como los sentimientos que tan celosamente guardaba en su interior, pero no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima sabiendo que desde ese momento ya no volvería a ver nunca más a su amada hermana y cerrando los ojos imaginando que tenía a su pequeña hermana frente a ella con aquella dulce mirada que le mostro ese día que le demostró cuanto la amaba y guiada por su instinto busca sus labios fundiéndose en un suave beso que incluso Luna pudo sentir, todo el amor que escondía en su corazón la cubrió y su amor se volvió tan fuerte que era visible, como neblinas una blanca y otra negra, elevándose, fundiéndose hasta volverse una sola y calida energía que las envolvía a ambas purificando toda la maldad, todo lo negativo dejando solo la calidez del puro y gran amor que era más fuerte que incluso la muerte misma y que perdurara eternamente, mientras el brillo del cuerpo de la alicornia blanca fue aumentando cada vez mas hasta volverse un resplandor cegador tan brillante como el sol mismo dejando el castillo completamente inundado en aquel cálido resplandor dejando al final un cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo cubierto por la inmensa oscuridad del lugar

-do… ¿Dónde estoy?...- dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos sin ver nada más que la absoluta oscuridad

-hermanita… levántate- dijo una voz que no parecía provenir de ningún lugar

-Celestia… ¿eres tú?... ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto confundida al no poder verla

-estoy en el interior de tu corazón hermanita… pero…. Solo tú puedes escucharme… quiero pedirte perdón… desde que éramos mas pequeñas…. Sin querer empecé a amarte cada día más… no sabía qué hacer… no podía cambiar la ley por temor a ser cuestionada… y no podía decírtelo por temor a que me odiaras y solo quisieras alejarte de mi…. Pero ahora lo sé… cometí un terrible error… ahora que estoy en tu interior puedo ver todo el amor que guarda tu corazón y…. aunque no pueda estar contigo físicamente, siempre me tendrás en tu corazón porque nuestro amor siempre nos mantendrá unidas…- termino diciendo Celestia con un tono de voz lloroso mientras Luna sentía todo el dolor en su corazón

-pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste hermana?... yo… yo solo quería pasar el resto de mi eternidad a tu lado… y te hubiera dado mi vida… por eso te pedí que me mataras…. ¿¡porque no lo hiciste!- digo Luna con la voz quebrada por el llanto y gritando con fuerza al final

-hermana… no te preocupes yo tome esa decisión porque no podía lastimarte… tu eres todo lo que me importa pero… no podía hacer otra cosa… pensé… que quizás con los elementos de la armonía podría lograr contenerte incluso encerrarte en la luna pero… no podía hacerlo no quería estar lejos de ti y menos por mil años… no lo hubiera soportado pero ahora… nuestras almas están fundidas en una sola y nuestro amor siempre vivirá en tu corazón, perdóname hermana- dijo el alma de Celestia mientras Luna sentía una calidez profunda que llenaba todo su corazón, sintiendo como si su hermana estuviera a su lado abrazándola y protegiéndola con sus cálidas alas blancas

El cuerpo de Luna empezó a cambiar, desde la mitad de su cuerpo el azul oscuro que la caracterizaba fue aclarándose poco a poco tomando tonos cada vez más claros y al final un blanco puro mientras su cutie mark cambiaba dejando ver un sol dorado y sobre el dibujo de una media luna e incluso uno de sus ojos cambio de azul oscuro a dorado

-pero… ¿Qué es esto?- dijo Luna sorprendida por el cambio en su cuerpo

- es mi poder y toda mi fuerza y conocimientos son tuyos hermanita claro solo espero que no te importe verte un poco rara- le dijo en un tono suave y cálido

- claro que no pero no sé si sea apta para reinar…- dijo algo preocupada por su inexperiencia en asuntos reales

-no te preocupes me tienes a mí y yo jamás te abandonare sin importar el tiempo que pase y como eres inmortal será para siempre- dijo con calidez mientras Luna sentía como si acariciaran su cabello

-¿lo prometes?- dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos Luna

-claro que si como puedo asegurarte que te amo por sobre todas las cosas también puedo asegurarte que nada ni nadie jamás nos separara

-gracias hermana- dijo sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, sintiendo su corazón lleno de alegría

-ya deberíamos regresar sino pensaran que nos paso algo malo- le dijo Celestia

-si hermana- respondió Luna

Luna y los guardias volvieron a Canterlot donde dieron la desafortunada noticia de la muerte de Celestia y el hecho de que la princesa Luna tomaría su lugar ocupándose del día y la noche, sus súbditos lloraron su muerte más no Luna quien sabia la verdad.

Habiendo terminado el funeral y haber revelado una escultura conmemorando la bondad de la princesa del sol Luna volvió a sus aposentos y a solas se disponía a velar por sus súbditos desde su balcón que daba una vista perfecta de todo Canterlot

- hoy fue un día largo… ¿crees que me lleguen a querer tanto como a ti hermana?- le pregunto con un atisbo de preocupación en su voz

-no te preocupes solo intenta mostrarles bondad y cuidar de ellos porque eso es lo único que esperan de quien los guía- le decía alentadoramente Celestia

-así lo hare gracias hermana- dijo con más confianza

-cierra los ojos hermanita te tengo una sorpresa- le dijo Celestia

-si hermana- Luna cerró los ojos y pudo ver claramente un hermoso paisaje con montañas al fondo y un lago rodeado de arboles que desprendían miles de pétalos blancos y frente a ella su hermana sonriéndole y mirándola con su calida sonrisa

-esto era lo que tu corazón anhelaba no hermanita- dijo mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de Luna

-gracias hermana pero… hay algo que haría perfecto este momento sabes…- dijo mirándola un tanto avergonzada pero con su corazón lleno de aquel anhelo

-enserio y ¿Qué es?- fingió no saberlo Celestia mientras aproximaba su rostro al de su hermana menor

-esto…- sonrió de manera picara para luego unir sus labios con los de su amada hermana mirándose fijamente mientras cerraban lentamente sus ojos dejando que su amor se expresara de la forma más pura alejando aquellas dudas que antes se habían sembrado en sus mentes y compartiendo un maravilloso amor prohibido

Bueno como dije este fic era sumamente corto mas creo que lo hice bien no sé si ustedes piensen lo contrario o qué pero como dije toda crítica es bien recibida así que muchas gracias por haber leído este simple fic que espero haya sido de su agrado y bueno pronto escribiré otra historia pero esta vez de discord/Celestia porque creo…. Celestia jamás le negaría su amor a alguien que la ama mucho ¿no? Aun así cuando lo tenga lo publicare ok cuídense y hasta la próxima adieu (ósea adiós en francés Jajaja)


End file.
